The Flame Within
by luvmoony89
Summary: Hans' story differs from Elsa's. First he has fire powers. Secondly he was cursed with this ability. Thirdly he is not a villan. This story takes place from the time he is born up to the events that take in Arendelle. This is my first fanfiction ever! Comments and suggestions are appreciated and welcome. (Hans X Anna)
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom was in full celebration. The long waged war between the Southern Isles and the kingdom of Drammenstad had ended. The king and his armies were due to return later that day, although news of their victory had already reached the land.

The queen could hear her subjects and their sounds of merriment from the palace. She sat in the library which was her favorite place to escape from the duties of being the queen, a mother to twelve boys and a yet to be determined thirteenth child within her womb.

She had received a message from her husband that he would return within the week and that his efforts to defend Arendelle had been successful. She recalled the message for aid that they had received from Arendelle months ago, because it had overshadowed her announcement of her pregnancy.

Arendelle was being invaded for their natural resources and wealth. They did not have the forces to match those of Drammenstad. The King rushed to the aid of Arendelle to protect their trade bargain. He amassed his naval armada in record time and was gone almost before she bid him goodbye.

The queen was rereading the same sentence over and over as she had recalled all that had happened. She placed the book down defeated. It would have to wait until later this evening after the day's events had passed. A knock on the door brought the news she had been waiting for.

"Queen Helena, lookouts have spotted sails on the horizon. They estimate that his majesty will be here within the hour." He informed her.

She stood so she could gather her sons to welcome their father home. As she did a pain shot through her abdomen. She grabbed her back with one hand and cradled her stomach with the other. The sensation quickly passed. She had been experiencing these birth pains since yesterday but they were not consistent enough to be labor.

"Your Majesty, shall I fetch your midwife?" he asked looking concerned. She was going to send him away when she felt her water break.

"Yes, send for her, and I shall need some assistance to return to my room" she ordered. She gasped as another labor pain went through her.

The servant left and shortly after a couple of her handmaids entered the room. They walked over bracing her on either side. When they finally made it to her room they began stripping off her gown leaving her in only a slip. As they helped her get into bed another maid brought in extra sheets and blankets and set them at the end of the bed. No one had to be told what to do because it was now a routine. Her youngest son was now two, but they moved as thought it had been yesterday that he had been born.

She attempted to control her breathing so the pain was more bearable. Trying but failing to be patient while she waited for the midwife. Even after giving birth multiple times she never was ready for the pain and each birth had been so different. She hoped that this labor would be a short one. She was so focused on her breathing and the pain that she did not notice that the mid wife had finally arrived.

The midwife had closed the door and no one was to enter or exit until the baby was born. Having minimal people in the room made the process a little less stressful for her. Besides, there would be a formal presentation of her child once they were born.

"When did her water break? Does anyone know?" the midwife inquired. A maid answered her.

"A half-hour ago at most" she piped.

"And her labor pains are progressing" she asked. The queen's cry of pain answered her question.

A quick check and she knew that it was time for the queen to begin pushing.

* * *

They were moments from docking at the Southern Isles. The king stood on the deck of his flag ship taking in his kingdom. Arendelle was a rural kingdom in comparison to his. The kingdom of the Southern Isles was large covering the entire Island in buildings and in the center of it all was his castle surrounded with formidable walls.

The dock he was approaching was lined with commoners and townspeople. No doubt there to welcome him back with cheers for his success. He waved to the crowd as he exited the ship. His guards flanking him on either side as he walked through the mass. He heard many welcomes and thanks from his people among the cheers as he approached his awaiting steed. He mounted the grey mare dubbed Freya and continued through the crowd to his castle.

He and his men made their way slowly. There was only one route they could take. The gathered people forced him along a certain route as he paraded through his kingdom. The cheers continued and he smiled to himself, filling with pride at the praise and admiration of his people.

The streets were decorated in the kingdoms colors, blue and golden yellow banners hung over the streets and confetti of the same showered upon them.

He could see the castle gates before him and knew his family would be waiting for him just inside. He had missed them terribly while he was away. Most of all he had missed his wife and the growth of another child within her. He had married her for love and becoming king over these lands in the process was just circumstance. As the gates opened ahead of them he saw only two waiting for him.

It was possible that news of his arrival had not yet reached his home, although unlikely. He was apprehensive as he brought Freya to a stop beside the stable boy. The boy grabbed the reins and led his horse away so he could remove her saddle. He turned to the servant left before him who bowed and addressed the king.

"King Alexander, the queen is in her chambers. She is in labor with your child." He said hastily.

The king turned and immediately and sprinted into the castle. He hoped with all his might that all was proceeding well, but he just wanted to be by her side to comfort her. He raced down the empty corridors towards her room and found many of his sons waiting outside their mother's door.

"Father, you are home!" said young Derek running to his father and hugging his leg. His eldest son Frederick approached addressing him more appropriately.

"Father, mother is still in labor…." He paused as they all heard a cry of pain emanating from the room, "We can only wait outside. The midwife had the door locked and no one is allowed to enter on her orders." He nodded being familiar with the strict restrictions of people allowed in the room during the birth. He began pacing the corridor while he waited to hear the sound of a baby crying.

After many minutes of tense waiting a final scream of effort could be heard from her chamber. He did not; however, hear any crying yet. After what seemed like ages the newborns lungs finally found air. The faintest of cries were audible. The doorknob clicked and he did not wait for approval to enter the room. He headed directly for the bed and his wife. Her face was flushed and damp from labor, but her exhaustion faded and her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Oh, Alexander." she spoke as he embraced her. He kissed her brow, brushing a strand of hair out of her face beforehand. He was so happy to see her and that she was alright that he had almost forgot why she was in her current state. He was reminded when the midwife handed a small bundle of blankets to the queen.

The queen looked down at her newest son. He had a light fuzz of auburn hair atop his crown. Now that he was swaddled in a blanket, he was very content allowing her to make more observations. She was lost in the moment taking in everything about him. His smell the way his tiny hands were dwarfed within her own, watching him breathe and realizing that everything about him was perfect. Her observations were then interrupted by her husband.

"What is it? Did I finally provide you with a daughter?" he asked hopefully.

"No" she said quietly. ", but he is perfect don't you agree?" she looked back up at him her eyes swimming with emotion.

"He is" he agreed. "Another boy" he commented more to himself. "What are you going to call him?"

It is true that she had hoped their final attempt at a girl would turn out. She would have named her daughter Hanna because she had always liked the name and it began with an "H" like her own, but since it was a boy….

"Hans" she finally answered "His name will be Hans." She repeated the name enjoying the sound.

"I like it." Alexander remarked. It would be a fitting name for their little prince.


	2. Chapter 2

The queen stood at the end of a hallway in front of a large window that overlooked the harbor. It was midafternoon and the sun was shining on the sparkling blue water. Scattered everywhere were dozens of ships. Trade vessels and Southern Isles Navy ships made up a fraction. The rest were visitors from neighboring kingdoms and trade partners.

A week after the birth of her son she began preparations for his christening. She mailed out invitations first so that everyone would have plenty of notice and could make arrangements to travel to the event. Everyone she invited except the king and queen of Arendelle were attending. They wished to stay in their kingdom and continue rebuilding after the recent war, but they would be sending a representative.

Queen Helena realized she was still at the window though not really looking anymore. She turned to the door on her right and entered.

"Your majesty" the petite brunette woman in the room bowed to her. She was Hans' nursemaid Lena. "The young prince has only just woken up from his nap. I wished him to sleep as much as possible for his big day."

"Thank you Lena, you were right to do so." She smiled at the maid and walked over to his bassinet.

The maid bent down to pick him up for her. She held him against her while Lena walked over to the bureau and located the outfit he was to wear for today. It was the same outfit that all his brothers had worn. She could have had another outfit made, but she liked that it had become a tradition.

Once they had him dressed they exited his room and headed down towards the church. Lena carried him so any drool or spit up would not get on the queens formal attire.

They entered into the back of the church which was only accessible from within the castle. All the guests would be arriving through the main entrance from the courtyard. The rest of her family was already their dressed in their formal attire as well. Her youngest three sons above Hans, the four year old twins Lars and Leopold and the two year old Peder, were not adjusted to the clothing and looked positively miserable. They would learn though in time that the clothing was not designed for comfort, but rather to be a statement of their royal status. She did not have to worry further about them as they had their own nursemaids to attend to them.

They had all been absently speaking to each other when she walked in, but their attention was now on their mother and more importantly queen. The king had been speaking with the priest, but upon the boys becoming silent in the presence of their mother turned to her and beamed.

"Helena," he addressed her by her name only as they were equals "I was just going over the ceremony with Frances."

"Then we should carry on" she remarked knowing the process well enough. She could hear the murmurs coming from the door that led to the chapel and knew everyone was waiting on them.

The queen took her son from Lena and walked to her husband her boys lining up behind them. They entered through the doors and all the guests stood in a gesture of respect. They split as they approached the altar, the three youngest sitting in the front pew along with their nursemaids as they were too young to be expected to stand quietly during the christening. Her remaining boys divided themselves on either side of the king and queen.

The priest approached them and everyone returned to their seats as he began. Frances blessed her son as a child and servant of god anointing him in holy water. He handled the whole ordeal a lot better than some of his brothers had and hardly fussed at all. The ceremony went quite smoothly and after it was done everyone stood and was ushered to the ball room.

The royal family exited through the rear of the church and was brought to the ball room. There were ornate chairs for the king and queen to sit in and an equally beautiful bassinet for Hans to rest in while the pleasantries unfolded.

"His Royal Highness King Alexander and Queen Helena" a royal official announced, "and their royal princes Frederick, Phillip, Anders, Jakob, Marten, Klaus, Niklas, Jorgen, Derek, Lars, Leopold, Peder, and Hans."

The queen internally commended the man for remembering all of her sons names in order even if it was his job. The boys entered as their names were called and sat at the round tables near the front of the crowd that had been reserved for them.

Over the next hour though it felt like much longer than that the royal official announced each guest as the approached to see the prince and preset him with a gift. Afterwards the ball room was filled with the sound of music as people danced and ate the catered foods that lined long tables on either side of the long room. Her sons now dashed around playing with each other and the few children that some of their guests had brought along.

King Alexander mingled among the guest's most likely discussing politics and trade. The queen was busy fending off some noble women who all wanted to see Hans or hold him. She graciously refused their offers stating that he had had a long day and was due to go to bed.

"Lena." She called over to the table where she sat with the other nursemaids. She immediately responded to the queen's call.

"Please take Hans up to his room for bedtime" she told Lena.

"Of course your majesty." She bowed and retrieved Hans from the bassinet.

The queen was now able to return her full focus to her guests. She paced the room engaging in small talk and even danced with dignitaries and noblemen when she was offered. She prided herself in her skills as a hostess.

That's why she was shocked to her core when everything went wrong. A guard burst through the doors and ran towards the queen, whom he had spotted first, he was breathless from sprinting. The king joined her side having pushed his way through the crowd to reach them.

"Your majesty's" he half bowed still catching his breath, "we believe an attempt was made on Prince Hans' life."

"What…?" the king started.

The queen's mind raced fearing the worst and soon her feet were racing her to her son's room. She lifted her gown in a most unbecoming matter, but she did not care. She could not get to the room fast enough.

There were two guards standing outside the room securing any from entering. They of course moved for their monarchs to enter when they arrived. She ran into the room wildly where there were many servants. Two of which were attempting to revive Lena. She had a nasty gash on her head where the queen assumed someone had knocked her unconscious. The other was holding her crying son.

She snatched her from the woman. Looking him over making sure that he had not sustained any injuries. He began to calm know that he was in her familiar arms. From her hurried inspection he appeared alright.

"What happened?!" the king demanded in a commanding tone.

His first officer approached him cautiously fearing punishment for his failings as he should.

"Sir," he began. "We responded to a scream and found a maid in the doorway utterly terrified. We found a nursemaid on the floor unconscious and the child was crying. We secured the room and the castle and were in the midst of interrogating the maid so we would know who to look for, but I don't know if we will be successful."

"And why not!" the king demanded.

"Sir, please. According to the maid the attacker vanished right before her eyes and she did not see their face."

He now turned to the maid his eyes demanding an explanation from the woman.

She bowed before him offering her explanation. "Your majesty, I heard a thud while I was cleaning Prince Lars and Leopold's room across the hall. As I approached the door I heard a language that I was unfamiliar and became increasingly concerned. I saw Lena on the floor and a hooded figure over Prince Hans. I screamed and the figure disappeared in a swirl of their cloak. I think it was a sorceress."

"Ridiculous. You must have been mistaken." He snapped at her. He turned back to his first officer who stiffened awaiting orders.

"Each guest will be escorted to their rooms by a guard. You will search the entire castle. Leave no room or closet unchecked I want this person found. You will report to me hourly."

Lena was carried from the room still unconscious she would need medical attention. The queen stood there still absorbing everything she had just heard. She looked at her son and she was once again very worried.

"Helena is he alright?" Alexander asked her.

"He seems to be, but if the maid was right and that was a sorceress whatever she did may not be detectable." She stressed to her husband. Her eyes began to water as her emotions flooded from her.

"We can't think like that. This may have just been a scare tactic to try and catch us off guard. Clearly there are weaknesses in our security that I must attend to. I have a long night ahead of me." He said.

"I am going to sleep in here. I can't leave him alone, not tonight." She told her husband. He was face to face with her now. His hand cupped the side of her face and he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"There will be guards posted outside in the hall all night." He reassured her. He turned and left them. She knew that he took the safety of his family very seriously and that he would not rest until he was certain that they were safe.

Hans had fallen asleep in her arms some point after Alexander left. She crawled into the four poster bed draped with blue curtains and cradled her son next to her. She couldn't bear to have him sleep in the bassinet even if it was right beside the bed. She watched him sleep and was awed with how peaceful it was. She thought she would be awake all night watching him. Though the stress of the day quickly caught up to her and she too drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hello my readers! Sorry it took a little longer than I wanted to post this chapter. My work schedule has been a little wonky this week and the weather has been unseasonably nice so I had to go and enjoy myself a bit. Anywho let me know what you guys are thinking of the story so far. Toodles!**

* * *

A figure in a dark hooded cloak snaps into existence in a dark room. The only illumination comes from the fireplace, which bathes the room in moody light. The sorceress lowers her hood and turns her gaze towards the fireplace. A tall backed armchair sits in front of the hearth. Though she can't see the chairs occupant she knows he is there.

"Is it done" a raspy voice asks.

"Yes my lord, though…." she started and at that he turned quickly and rose from the chair. He was a very tall man and everything about him intimidated her.

"What" he demanded.

"I.., I just don't want you to have unrealistic expectations. The curse will take hold but gradually. I don't want you to expect to hear news anytime soon that the Southern Isles and the royal family are no more." She finished a little more confidently.

"Of course" he started "I am a patient man when I have to be." He answered a little too coolly.

"And my payment" she reminded him.

"As long as your enchantment does its job eventually I see no reason not to pay you." He held out a purse jingling with coins for her to grab. She approached cautiously. As she clasped her hand around the purse he grabbed her wrist. "If anything does not go as planned there is no place that you can go where I won't find you" he threatened her.

She nodded her head fiercely as she was now looking at the face of her client. Jareth, the former king of Drammenstad, had commissioned her to curse the young prince of the Southern Isles. He had told her it was a revenge that was intended to destroy the entire family from within. As his kingdom had succumbed to flames so would everything that King Alexander held dear.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other. You are dismissed." he said.

* * *

The queen woke in the early hours of the next day. At first she had no idea why she was awake. She soon realized it was because she was uncomfortably hot. She stirred and turned on her side to kick off the covers. She noticed she was still fully dressed from the night before and decided that must be the reason for her overheating.

She started removing her dress so that only her slip would be left. Hans was still asleep on the bed next to where she had been a moment before. She removed her hair from the tight bun she had been wearing the day before and ran her hands through the loose strands. She now felt she would be comfortable enough to get some more sleep and sat back on the bed to lie down.

She reached over to cradle Hans next to her as she had done the night before but quickly pulled back her hand in surprise. He was burning up with a terrible fever. The queen ran to the door flinging it open. The guard stationed outside the room startled at the suddenness of the door opening.

"Fetch the doctor immediately" she ordered. He ran off to do as she asked stumbling over himself as he hurried away. She ran back to her child now in a full blown panic. It didn't matter how many sons she had or how many times they had gotten sick. It always stressed her out.

Thinking quickly she started removing his clothes in an attempt to cool him down. He was awake now but his behavior was all wrong. He should be feeling awful and as a result he should have been crying. Instead he only looked at her groggily and wriggled against her efforts.

She looked up as she heard a pair of footsteps approaching the room. The doctor looked quite disheveled. He was still in his night clothes. He had his medical bag and a concerned look on his face.

"Your majesty, how may I be of assistance?" He asked. He looked around the room in an attempt to discern the cause for his summons.

"Hans has come down with a terrible fever. Please help him" she pleaded. Her distress was clear on her face.

He positioned himself over Hans on the bed and began to examine the child. He felt the child's forehead and then checked his temperature with a thermometer. He face looked very puzzled as he read the temperature he had taken. He continued to take other measurements and listened to the heart and lungs.

"Has he displayed any signs that he has not been feeling well? A poor appetite, crying, any change in his behavior?" he questioned.

"No, well I don't know for certain his nursemaid is indisposed at the moment. I'm sure she would have mentioned anything out of the ordinary." she added.

"Has he been exposed to anyone who may have been sick?" he inquired.

"His christening was yesterday. He was exposed to many of my guests but none of them appeared to be sick." She answered.

None of the measurements or questions seemed to alleviate the doctors puzzled expression. The queen could no longer wait for his findings.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked.

"Besides the fever nothing, I have no explanation for you. I can only treat the symptom as I don't know the cause." He told her, but he seemed to be holding back.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?" she asked.

"Well as I recall there was an attempt made on the young prince's life just hours ago. I have spoken with Lena. She was brought to me with an injury to the head. She told me before she had lost consciousness she heard part of the sorceress' enchantment. I believe this is no illness, but rather a part of the spell that she cast." He told her cautiously. Nobody liked to be the bearer of bad news to royalty.

"I… do what you can" she said her voice only a whisper. This was worse than the queen ever could have feared. She couldn't handle this on her own and wanted her husband's guidance desperately. She needed him here with her.

"Guard" she called and he swiftly appeared in the doorway "My husband needs to be informed of this new development. Inform him to come here at once." The guard bowed and left to do as she asked.

The doctor began to treat his patient as best he could. He had fetched water and a cloth. He dipped the cloth in the water, wrung out the excess water, and then placed the cool cloth on his head. Hans fussed a little at the cloth and shivered at the coolness. The queen felt completely helpless.

Again she heard the approach of a pair of footsteps. Alexander looked as if he had been awake most of the night. After all there had been a major break in security and he would not have rested until it was addressed.

"Helena what's the matter" he asked. He saw the worry etched all over her features. He walked up to her and embraced her in his arms.

She couldn't answer him and instead buried her face in his chest. She felt him turn to the doctor for an explanation.

"I believe that the young prince's condition is the result of sorcery an area that I am not qualified in" he informed the king.

The king furrowed his brow at this information. The queen was gazing up at him expectantly hoping he would know what to do.

"We need to attempt to locate someone with knowledge of this magic and get them to help us. I will do some research and send out scouts to find out if any such person lives within the kingdom." He concluded after some thought.

"What should we do until then" Helena asked her husband.

"No one outside these walls can know. Everyone who already knows will be sworn to secrecy." He told everyone around him.

The queen picked up her son and held him close to her. He was still too warm for her comfort. She was not entirely thrilled with the idea of having to wait for answers, but her husband was right there wasn't much else they could do. She walked to the window taking notice that the sun was already raised above the horizon. She looked down at her son and knew she would do everything in her power to ensure he lived the best life possible even if he was cursed.


End file.
